


Come See, High Above

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow Day, Walks In The Park, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Hotaru/Shizuka. “We can become brave together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come See, High Above

Hotaru found herself shivering. She tucked her hands into her coat pockets, burrowing her face in her scarf. She was always fond of winter, how it completely changed the outside, but the icy chill in the air left a lot to be desired.

"Hotaru, is it too cold?" Shizuka glanced over, stepping next to her. "We can go back inside if you want."

"It's all right," Hotaru replied, her voice faltering from the cold, but she still put on a brave face for Shizuka, as being there was enough. "I'm fine, thank you."

With that said, they continued walking in the park, where lush green had become a winter wonderland, with Shizuka's hand gently tucked in the crook of Hotaru's arm.

_You're just kidding yourself_ , Hotaru chided herself. _You're the Soldier of Saturn. You're the Sovereign of Silence. And yet you've lost the courage to say how you really feel to her._

"Hotaru," Shizuka spoke. "I know how it feels, to be shy, trying to be brave, even when my brother helped me through that. It's just that…I still can't help but worry about everything. I understand; I just wanted you to know, Hotaru."

Hotaru felt her body become lighter, the shivering ceasing. She blinked. She understood, she really understood. It was like a weight was lifted off her. Before Hotaru could say anything, Shizuka paused in their trek through the park, the snowflakes falling around and between them.

Shizuka turned her head to the side, and put a gloved hand on Hotaru's cheeks. "You don't have to be brave all by yourself. We can become brave together," she said, and smiled, sweet and knowing, before she leaned in to press a soft kiss to Hotaru's lips.

Hotaru froze, shocked at first, but then she closed her eyes, letting the warmth of Shizuka's closeness take over. She had never really been kissed before, so this sensation was very new to her, and she found herself loving every second of it.

Before she knew it, Shizuka pulled away, smiling, her cheeks tinted pink. Hotaru turned a little before she returned the smile and took Shizuka's hand with her own.


End file.
